


Take me back to the night we met.

by FrancescaOwens1



Series: Roisa in star wars [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, F/F, Growing Up, Luisa is a member of the Rebel Alliance, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Rose is with the empire, from children to adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: This is the first fic of what I've so far planned as a two parter. This one is about how Luisa and Rose grow up and become parts of the sides they chose.Be warned ANGST but also some fluff.





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greekdemigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekdemigod/gifts), [spacexkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/gifts).



It had been five years since she last saw her. Five agonising years where the meetings, missions and members of the rebel alliance hadn't been able to distract her. Five years where she prayed for any tidbit of gossip or rumour of where the other woman had got to. And it was driving Luisa crazy.

Five years without Rose. Without her by her side, without the strength of her arms around her, without her frankly ingenious strategic mind near her. 

Five years since she had last seen the love of her life. And It was breaking Luisa's resolve down.

/  
Growing up on Corellia was some of the happiest memories of Luisa's life. Playing with her brother in the lounge room of their Father's hotel in Coronet (the planet's capital). Taking the family cruiser to the eastern ocean and using Rafael's new telescope to see if she could catch a glimpse of Gus Talon and Gus Tetra, the planet's two orbiting moons. 

It almost made up for the lack of her mother. Who had been lost to her around the same time she met Rose. Disappearing to wherever the 'next life' her father had mentioned was and leaving her the only permenant female resident in the hotel. 

Rose had came into her life through the Corellian trade spine. Her own father (who Luisa could only ever remembering knowing as Mr Ruvelle) having began trading in star ships and weapons. Two of the planet's main exports. 

According to her father, the Ruvelles only stayed at the hotel when they were there to trade with local arms dealers as the planet's spaceship trade was in orbit of the planet itself and so they didn't need to visit the surface below if they had come for only those.

For years Luisa would hear the words "bountyhunter", "con-artist" and "thief" whenever someone mentioned Mr Ruvelle's name. But she never seemed to take it in. Too preoccupied with calming Rose down if she spun out after hearing it too. 

They had met one day when Rose's father had booked to stay in their hotel for several days. With plans to meet men in the hotel, as it would 'keep those CorSec bastards off our back' she had heard her father say whilst firmly gripping the other man's hand. 

Her father had insisted that they had some special guests to meet that morning after he had got the feminine programmed droid to wake both her and Rafael up and meet him in his office. 

But until he had actually said the words 'Luisa, these are the people I was talking about", she had been completely convinced that the Ruvelles were some sort of cleaners that her father had brought in to work on the hotel. 

It's not that they looked poor (the strong jaw and pale skin of Mr Ruvelle suggested that he spent a lot of time indoors, a feature of only the rich and nobility in outer rim planets.) but their clothes were made of fabric that Luisa had known, even back then, was very cheap.

Rose had been wearing a pale dress that went to her calves and covered to just below her elbows. With one not so convenient, small sized hole in the fabric just above her knee. Suggesting that she been rolling or climbing and it had gotten caught and split. 

She had stayed clutching at her father's long legs with her head resting against his upper thigh as the two men spoke. Staring anywhere but actually at Luisa. 

The other girl looked seemingly amazed by every aspect of the entrance hall around her. From the shiny looking droids, to the tall metal like counter tops, to the flow of various species checking in and out of the hotel around them. The sounds of their ships docking making her jump slightly in equal amounts of excitement and fear.

Rose would later explain to her that it was her first time being in a inter-rim planet hotel and that had left her so engaged by everything. 

She was too used to conditions of a majorly undeveloped planet such as her own homeland of Malachor. Where her family were seemingly the only human or humanoid settlers around. It was a hellish, rocky waste land and Luisa had never found out exactly how they managed to survive there. The rule of the Sith had driven most everyone away, particularly after the planet was forbidden to the Jedi. People didn't want to risk the danger of upsetting them. 

Luisa found that when she looked past the slight smudge of oil on the skin near Rose's eyebrow and the way she was twisting her hand on her father's trouser legs, as if holding on for dear life, the messy red head girl was actually quite pretty.

"I'm luisa" she had smiled, extending her hand towards the other girl in hope of a response.

"Clara" Mr Ruvelle had warned, pushing her hands off him in an attempt to encourage her. The slightly taller girl moving the tiniest step forward and finally meeting Luisa's gaze.

"Hello"

"It's nice to meet you. Do you want to come and see the toy I've been operating on." 

Rose had looked up her father then. Questioning if it was okay for her to do so. Something which had made Luisa frown in confusion since she had never had to do that with her own father. Emilio had let them run pretty much wild since their mothers left. Ignoring the encouragemeant of his futures wives to enforce so discipline and control in them. However, at the stiff but seemingly encouraging nod she got in reply, Rose had simply turned back to her and nodded her acceptance. 

"Come on, I'll show you the way." She turned then, motioning for the other to follow her. She got to the other end of the reception before she actually heard Rose move. Smiling slightly at the sound of the small but heavy shoes coming after her. 

She had had no idea just how important that girl was to become in her life. 

It was almost laughable. 

/

"Dr Alver"

She raised her head and briefly hummed her acknowledgment then. Seeing a man stood in her doorway with an expectant look on his face and his arms crossed. 

They were currently based on Yavin 4 in the Great Temple of the Massassai as they awaited orders for the next strike to take in the civil war now raging across the planet between themselves and the Galatic Empire. 

"The General wishes to see you."

"Inform them that I'll be right there." She replied, almost automatically. Not wanting another debriefing on remaining focused by the Alliance's council. "I just have to look over some..." she paused then, stopped in her tracks as her search had led her to look into holofiles she hadn't touched for years.

Most notably her hand brushed one across and off the desk itself to the floor. Sending the cyclinder rolling and making her drop to pick it back up regardless of the other person in the room. Her heart stopping when she saw the name written on the tag around its circumference. 

Clara "Rose" Ruvelle. 

"I'll be right there, thank you Captain." She waved back to the other person, seemingly now very distracted by her work. The man nodded then and left the room. Rolling his eyes at the increasingly strange behaviour of this doctor that the general had insisted they brought with them.

Luisa sighed and then placed the object down, taking the chip from within the side to place it inside her work panel and see the projections of the various documents recorded within it.

Projections of Rose dressed in her family's colours. As a young woman meeting with different business delegations and senators from different planets for what Luisa remembered where highly lucrative trade deals. As a child graduating from the local school on her family's new home of Gan Moradir. (Where they moved after Mr Ruvelle's business had just started to flourish) As an apprentice watching other people at work. The overview narrator stating that she was human in origin. Had a home planet of Malachor. She would be in her mid to late 20's in age. Of notable clean bill of health, despite an unhealthy environment when growing up. A civilian and daughter of a tradesmen. That she was last sighted leaving the Marbella hotel in Corellia with her step mother, known Empirical informant, Elena Di Nola, five years ago.

Leaning over to the image in the projection, Luisa ran her fingertips over the face it showed gently as if she could feel the woman shown within it. Her eyes blinking back newly forming tears.

In Corellia there was a proverb that said "The bigger the galaxy, the sweeter the homecoming.". She only hoped that would be true of Rose when she found her or the other woman finally came home. 

Home to her. To their life together. To their future. But mostly to her.


	2. A first kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is the background of these two characters. I'm focusing mainly on that in this fic. But the second one will have more of the action stuff from Star Wars. This one just explores them and their relationship?

After the first meeting at their hotel, Luisa had found her five year old self constantly spending time with the messy red head girl that now always came to stay with her father. Having to share all the places she went and all the toys she had when the Ruvelles came to stay. Finding that, surprisingly, she didn't mind doing so at all. In fact, she was grateful of the female company. Rose had turned out to be the perfect nurse to assist her with her surgeries on her toys.

She was deathly still and silent so that made it easy for Luisa to perform any operations and ask her for any help. As she would just nod for everything. To signal that she'd heard, that she understood, that she would follow instructions. Everything. Just nodded. 

It took a while, but eventually, Luisa managed to make her come out of her shell. The voices she used when imitating their fathers made the red head smile, and even laugh one time. A quick, almost hurried laugh. But it was progress none the less.

Looking back now, Luisa would have blamed Rose's behaviour on the environment she grew up in and the people around her. Living on a planet where the civilisation was based entirely underground without sunlight or natural weather, it was no place to bring up a child. It explained a lot about how Rose had been as a child. 

How she'd turned out to be slightly scary at times. 

/

One day, about a year or so after they'd met, they'd been playing in the lower levels of the hotel. Sneaking past the two Gamorrean guards that Emilio had employed to protect this part. Repeatedly telling both her and Rafael that that was only part of the hotel they shouldn't go in. That there were things down there they couldn't control.

But Luisa hadn't cared. Her father was busy meeting with the Senator from Bespin to discuss mining deals along with Mr Ruvelle and so couldn't stop them. And it was only when they did stuff that they really shouldn't that Rose's smile lasted more than a couple of seconds. 

Halfway through chasing each other around the hallways of the level, they'd been brought to an abrupt stop. 

Luisa had been laughing a bit too loudly, screeching with happiness as she quickly dodged Rose attempting to tag her 'it'. Glad to see the other girl had a wide grin almost permanently plastered on her face. It made her shine, her face beginning to look more like someome their age's should of. Not with the ghost of memories and of pressure in the shadows under her eyes and the slouching of her shoulders.

But as she dashed across to the furthest corner of the droid repair hall, determined to hide from the other girl and win this particular game, a grip on her shoulder drew her out into the open. 

It was TTS-15, the family Tutorial Droid. But Luisa in her young, increasingly panicking state, had screamed out in fear. Not paying attention to who it was, only on the restraints on her movement. 

"Please refrain from fear, Mistress Luisa." The Droid's monotonous drone sounded, reaching her ears, but not her consciousness enough to make her stop. "My systems are primarily programmed to help." It moved with her every time she tried to escape it's grasp. "Master Emilio charged me with escorting you to your tutor for your Reading lessons." But Luisa wasn't listening. She was struggling against the iron grip of her captor and crying out for help. 

"Please restrain from pan..." Luisa turned then as the grip released on her, taking a breath in to comfort and control her nerves. Only to find them shooting back up again at the sight she witnessed then.

Rose was stood over the fallen frame of TTS-15, repeatedly bashing at his head with the hammer like tool she had presumedly hit him over with. She was taller than Luisa, even at six, but she was still relatively small. And Luisa couldn't understand how she had managed to lift the tool in the first place. But she didn't have time to think about. 

Instead she had ran forward, attempted to wrestle the tool out of the other girl's hands, the action taking several times, and started to drag her away. 

But as she went, just leading the other girl away, she didn't know where to exactly, she walked straight into the back of someone. 

It turned out to be one of the guards. And none of the adults had been pleased when they discovered what had happened.

/

After that, they'd had to be supervised by a member of staff who wasn't a droid if they wanted to play together.

"Don't worry about it" Luisa had heard her father say to Mr Ruvelle the evening of that same day. Listening in at the crack of his office door that had been left slightly open.

"But what Clara did.." Was bad, Luisa had to admit, Mr Ruvelle was right about that. But she had been scared before, and Rose had tried to stop it. So instead of remembering, she simply focused on listening to the two adult voices. 

"She's a child, Luisa was in distress. She thought she was helping." 

"The Trandoshan you brought in said it's damaged beyond repair."

"My friend, it's just a droid."

"She should have known better." Mr Ruvelle finished. His opinion clearly not about to be changed. It was one of those opinions that formed a child, their parents constant pressure to better. Rose was seemingly no exception. 

And that had been made clear the next time Luisa saw her. 

As she had bandages wrapped around her hands and when Luisa helped her remove them to wash her palms after they spilt oil over the fabric, she could see several long thin cuts running across them. The kind Luisa would grow to know, from her rather extensive medical training, came from the metal of a belt like instrument splitting the skin after too many impacts in a short period of time. Rose winced and grimaced when the water hit them, the action making them sting as they were still healing. 

/

After that, it was like the smiles that Rose had just began to show disappeared completely. She reverted back into herself, only ever speaking when spoken to, and never wanting to do anything that wasn't strictly under the orders of what her father said was okay.

She completely changed. But Luisa couldn't stand it, not a second longer, and so she did the only thing she could think of. 

/

About a week or so after the droid incident, She found Rose sat out on the balcony area of Mr Ruvelle's reserved rooms in the hotel. She was sat staring out at the ships as they passed, seemingly unfazed by the air traffic around and above her. Just sitting and watching. The only movement Luisa could see was how the fingers of her left hand fidgeted with the bandages of her right one. Itching the fabric and making fresh lines of red appear in them where the movement was probably re-opening the cuts. 

"Hi" Luisa smiled, causing the other girl's eyes to focus again and land on her. Seemingly now willing to pay attention to her surroundings. 

"Hi" Rose replied, still not smiling. Just not wishing to appear rude and offend her friend. 

"I don't like it when you're sad" 

"I'm sorry." 

"You're really pretty, you shouldn't be sad." Luisa told her matter of factly, coming to sit down next to her as she spoke. That was the sort of thing she going to have to get used doing is she was going to be a doctor or medic, so her tutor told her. As speaking with 'authority' helped people believe you more apparently.

"I'm sorry" Rose sank then, her head dipping down and her gaze hitting the floor as if in shame. She looked like she was struggling to say this next thing, but she did manage it. "You should probably stop spending time with me."

"What?" That wasn't what Luisa had been expecting. She wasn't too sure what she had been expecting but she knew it wasn't that. Did Rose honestly think that? "Why?"

"Well I see how much you like spending time with Alison." Rose muttered, her gaze still not leaving its spot. Oh! So Rose had seen her playing with the other girl. Luisa wasn't entirely sure. It was something happening increasingly of late since her family came to stay at the hotel. Since she and Rose were spending less time together now. Emilio had claimed it was good for business for families to bond and therefore Luisa should spend time with their daughter. 

Alison was...nice. She had good taste in music, but it focused more on stuff from small bands from main stream planets which Luisa had never really enjoyed. Preferring to listen to the orchestra or lively band pieces that her father had played at the hotel. She was also quite pretty, not Rose pretty, but she liked to help Luisa pick outfits and they did each other's hair. She was nice.

"And she doesn't upset you by being sad. So you should spend time with her instead." Luisa wasn't sure, but she thought she heard the other girl's voice break slightly at that. As if ashamed of her emotions and how she felt. That just made Luisa feel terrible. She should of stopped them going there, it's not like Rose would of said no. They would just have found somewhere else and none of this would of happened.

"Rose, you're my best friend."She reassured her, moving closer to her on the bench to reinforce her point. She didn't miss how Rose caught a breath then. Worried then, but of what, Luisa had no idea. "Alison is just a girl that I talk to cause my dad says I have to. "

"Really?"

"Like really really"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?" The red head had frozen then. Her shoulders stiffening as she didn't seem to understand what was being asked of her. Making her scared and confused and reacting as only how a child reacts to such conflicting feelings. 

"When Petra is upset, Rafael asks if he can kiss her and that tends to make her feel better." And as they got older, Luisa saw him doing it on a much more frequent basis."My dad says it to my stepmothers when they're upset too." He also seemed to ask more closer to the moments when they would leave, as if it could make it better between them. "It works for them as well, so I thought it would help here."

"Okay." Rose seemed almost too shy now. But she was actually smiling again. The small lines of her mouth forming the shape almost subconsciously. It seemed too small to be an actual smile, but she was happy and it was there, and that's what mattered.

Luisa smiled too, leaning up to press a kiss to the red head's cheek. Her smile growing when the action cause Rose to blush as deep a red as her hair. Her head dipping down again, but this time not in shame, she was touching the spot where Luisa's lips had touched her gently with her fingertips. As if trying to re-feel the sensation.

At that point, neither of them had any idea of how the kind of kisses they'd share would change. That they'd teach each other a whole of language of kisses with different meaning to show their love for each other.


	3. The loss and the gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for anyone who is still reading. As I know this is a very specific au that many might not understand or want to focus on.
> 
> Enjoy, comments and kudos are always welcome.

When Mr Ruvelle married again, it was a surprise to everyone except Emilio. 

Luisa had been ten when the announcement was made. Playing with Rafael in the observatory, getting him to point out the different stars and constellations and tell her their names, he was always good at stuff like that, when their father came in to give the news. 

"Raf, Luisa. Now I need you to listen to very carefully to what Mr Ruvelle is gonna say, okay?" He had called them over and loosely wrapped his arms around them as if to reinforce the importance of his point. 

At their nods of acceptance he carried on "Remember family is everything. And since Mr Ruvelle and Rose are family?"

"Then anyone who is their family is our family too." They replied automatically. Knowing that line from a very young age and knowing that their father used it like a motto. To get what he wanted but also to shape their opinion of each other. As it had helped stopped minor fights by reminding both of them of the importance of family and love.

"Exactly."

"Hi Rafael, Luisa" they's both turned to see Mr Ruvelle walk in to the conservatory then. Dressed in more formal attire than the pale trousers and jackets they used to seeing on him. His brunette hair was slicked back and his normally bush like beard was trimmed down to a cleaner liner. "Your father and I thought it was important you meet this person first before someone tells you." 

"Raf, Lu. This is Elena Di Nola. This is my new wife." He announced with this great smile on his face, moving to the side and leading a woman, who Luisa hadn't noticed was in the room till then, by their joint hands to stand in front of them both. 

Luisa's eyebrows shot up then as she took in this new woman. She was tall, not as tall as her husband or Rafael. But tall. They had surprisingly similar features. Slightly darker skin, long brunette hair, and dark brown eyes. She had noticed, even back then, that there was a glint in those eyes which was almost scary. And her perfect white smile was dark too, dangerous dark. 

Looking past Elena's shoulders then, Luisa spotted Rose stood behind this new woman. Hanging back at the doorway of them as if unsure whether she was welcome or not. 

Her hair was actually up. It was a sharp contrast to her normal raggedy mess of curls. It was in an traditional malachorian style, several layers showing with a small metal like band holding it up out of her face. Her familiar rough dresses had been replaced with long, formal looking, pale blue robes that covered her arms and legs. She looked even more withdrawn than usual. Her eyes unfocused as she stared at the floor. She clearly disliked this new woman too.

"It's lovely to meet you." This woman 'Elena' said, extending her hand out to them. She had long thin fingers and perfectly varnished and manicured red nails which reminded Luisa of the images she used to see in her mother's holograms. Almost startlingly so. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Rafael replied. Making Luisa snap out of her thoughts and towards her brother. Seeing how his eyes flicked to their father, taking Elena's hand after receiving a encouraging look from him, and kissing it. 

"Luisa" Emilio encouraged, his hand on her back pushing her towards the woman, but Luisa wasn't listening. 

Because, for the first time since she had noticed her inside the room, she saw Rose lift her gaze from the floor. Seemingly intent on seeing how Luisa reacted to this newcomer. No doubt planning to base her own actions towards Elena on Luisa's. It was something she did increasingly more when she reverted into herself.

And Luisa wasn't entirely sure herself. This woman was pretty, not a traditional human like beauty, but pretty. She had nice hair and her eyes drew you in. However, father was intent on her making a good impression, even at that age she could see it, and so she made sure she did.

"Pleasure to meet you too." She replied, doing a small curtesy and smiling in a way that she knew was charming from other encounters. She heard and saw how her father release a breath that she doubt he knew he was even holding in. Great.

/

For the next four years life seemed to continue as always then. She continued her schooling, spent time with Rafael and Petra, looked into where Medic Apprenticeships were available in their star system. Continuing to dream of a life protecting people. The only difference was that Rose wasn't allowed to spend as much time as before on Corellia. Being forced to focus on her own schooling at home, so Elena often came in her place with Mr Ruvelle. 

Luisa would always wait with her father when news of their ship docking arrived, hoping that there would be a slightly smaller bag carried by the GG-Class serving droid to the Ruvelle suite, hoping that her friend would be there with them. But time and time again, nothing. Just the two larger ones which the Ruvelle's always brought. With the occasional hat or shoe box for the new Mrs Ruvelle. 

But one of the few times that Rose was allowed to visit, things were never the same again between them. 

"Hi" she smiled brightly, finding the other girl sat on one of the stools in the cantina with an open holofile on the countertop in front of her, flashing different images and equations for her to learn from.

"Hi" Rose replied, her gaze focused on the images instead of her. They looked too complicated for Luisa, who was focusing on the science part of her studies. Rose was too deep into rearranging the numbers into the correct answers to pay much attention to anything else. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been here."Luisa began, trying to distract her friend. Simply glad to see her there as it had been something like four month ps since she had last been so. "My dad's been insisting that I spend time with Alison."

At the sound of the other girl's name, Rose's gaze moved from her studies to Luisa then. Her attention picking up at that. "Apparently her family have good connections on coruscant and dad is thinking to expand the business out there." Luisa continued, acting somewhat distracted but knowing what effect that name always on her friend. 

"Okay" Rose replied, her hands dropping away from the holofile and down into her lap, seemingly distant as her voice sounded far off and her eyes had done that zoning out thing again. 

"What is it? You look sad? And confused?" She moved her hand to the red head's leg then, squeezing it gently to bring her attention back. 

It worked "Do you like her?" Rose was looking at her quite shyly from under her eyebrows, at her face's general direction as she seemed to been unable to look her in the eye. Her thumbs fidgeting in her lap. Struggling to get these words out, as if the answer would hurt. "Like, really like her, like her?"

"I guess" Luisa answered, shrugging her shoulders and moving Rose's hands away from the each other to stop the nervous movements. "she's nice and we both come from large business families so it would probably be good if we did stay together." Noticing how this caused Rose to dig one of her thumb nails into the skin just below the other one. Which hadn't been her intention at her when she started this conversation. 

"Why?" She continued, using the question to try and get the other girl go actually look her in the eye and admit her feelings. 

"Because...because I"

"She is nice, Rose. I know you two don't like each other cause of how your fathers tell you not to. but you've seen her, she's funny, she's sweet, she's.." 

"Before you continue, let me just say this." Rose hurriedly started, sliding off her own seat and starting to pace slowly in front of her. This continued from about two minutes before she stopped, finally looked Luisa in the eye for the first time that day and blurted out "I loved you from the moment I saw you." 

At the lack of an instant reply Rose rushed to continue, her hands explaining herself nearly as much as her actual words. "When I was surrounded by new stuff and new people, You were the only one who tried to make me laugh, make me smile." Admittedly Luisa could say that was entirely true. She had been and still was seemingly the only person who cared what happened to Rose and her physical and mental states "I loved you then and I love you now" there was genuineness to her gaze that Luisa had yet to see there. This was something that Rose really meant and had really considered, especially as she was willing to say it out loud.

"I know you think I'm strange and harsh but you're the only one that I feel this way over." she was backtracking now, her head dipped slightly as she slowed down then, possibly believing that she'd made some sort of mistake by admitting this. Luisa wished she could find the right words to reassure her. Nothing could be further from the truth. 

But instead, all she did was repeat back to her "You love me?" her eyebrows raising as she spoke, clearly demonstrating her surprise at that announcement. Her? Rose loved her? 

"As much as we can at this age yes, I think I do. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cause I thought you'd never say it." Luisa smiled, this great smile on her face, her eyes shining and reaching both her hands out to take Rose's into her own. Pulling her into her then for a deep embrace. She was so glad that Rose had said it, because she would never have been brave enough to admit she loved her first. 

/

But then Mr Ruvelle had died. Suddenly. Seemingly out of the blue. Natural causes they had called it. But Luisa had doubted that from the second it was announced. And everything that they had admitted that day was pushed aside. As if it was unimportant. Extra.

But Rose was distraught and Luisa had no idea about what to do. She'd never experienced grief, having no bond with any of her stepmothers and never really understanding why she lost her mother.

So she reverted to just being near Rose to help. Holding her when she sobbed after someone mentioned him. Cuddling against her curled up frame in her bed when she couldn't get to sleep from having bad dreams. Telling her it was okay to smile and laugh at the happy memories because they had been happy. Despite how harsh his punishments were, Luisa knew he had loved his daughter.

And that she had loved him. Mightily. 

"Elena says I have to go with her to start learning about my father's trade." The other girl had quietly announced as they curled up on the comforter on her bed. Rose facing the wall with her back to Luisa, who was stroking one hand over the red hair in front of her.

"And you want to?" She questioned. Knowing that was likely how things were going to go. It's not like her own father would try to stop it, he didn't know Rose well at all. She had always just been there when his friend was. 

For all his talk of family. He didn't actually consider Rose that and so wouldn't pursue anything that could change her circumstances.

Elena was now Rose's legal guardian. It was likely any authorities would listen to her and her choice. And of the ones who did actually ask Rose would hear her say that she wanted to respect her father's memory and respect his wishes. So they wouldn't be any help either.

But she had always heard Rose talk of not following her father into his trade. Dreamily explaining of how she wanted to see the stars and planets surrounding them without having to wonder of their value or the kind of people she could expand her trade with within them. She knew they were dreams, she had admitted one day when they were watching people entering the hotel from the window seat of Luisa's rooms, but she still liked the idea of it. 

It made Luisa feel strangely empty. Knowing she was about to lose someone close to her in such a close proximity to the last one she had lost. She guessed how this was how she should of felt when she lost her mother but was consumed by the idea of Rose not being around.

"He did say that he wanted me to in his will, Luisa." Rose replied blankly, her hand clutching part of the comforter to her as her other hand twitched against her side where it was resting. "I can't refuse to give him his final wish." Though she seemed completely unassured of that. 

He's dead, he's not going to know. Don't leave me. "Well then why are you telling me?" Luisa asked, despite knowing that she wouldn't like any of the answers to follow. She never did when she asked that particular question. 

Had Rose really forgotten what they had said? Forgotten that she admitted to loving her? Did she doubt that it had really happened? Or had she chosen to ignore it, focus on her father? None of those scenarios made Luisa feel any better.

But then Rose quietly asked "Will you wait for me?" as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Like asking Luisa to sleep in her bed as her warmth was a comfort in the now seemingly endless long and cold nights. But it seemed to make them both freeze. Rose in fear and anticipation, and Luisa in understanding.

Oh. So Rose hadn't forgot. She just needed time to get over the loss of her father. And if this thing with Elena could help her achieve that faster. Could give her something to distract herself with, a new purpose. Then they could be together sooner.

"Always" Luisa promised, her hand continuing to run through those red locks. Reaching with her other hand to squeeze Rose's own hand that was by her side. Using the pressure to reassure of her answer. Of course she could wait. From Rose, she could do anything. 

Anything. Always.


	4. Two opposing sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Thanks to anyone still reading. This probably has about two more chapter left and then I'll start work on the second part. 
> 
> As always. Forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes.

At 22 Luisa found her life changed in a way she had never expected.

"You're so... beautiful." Looking away from the view the apartment's balcony gave them of the life below, she turned at the sound of another voice. 

She was greeted by the sight of her girlfriend stood watching her from the door way of their room. Both hands resting above her on the top of the doorframe as she learnt forward. 

"Stop it." She gushed, her cheeks flushing red and hot. Smiling as she heard Rose laugh at her reaction. The sound like peeling bells to her. 

She took a moment then to pause and really look at the woman she loved and the even larger grin that appeared on Rose's face when she did.

Seeing her like that made Luisa feel weak at the knees. Rose had always been beautiful, even as a child, but her figure had evened out as she grew. From a spindly long limbed teenager into a long legged, curvaceous woman - she resembled what Luisa imagined a goddess must look like.

For, when she was out of her formal 'Trade Negotiator' work robes in looser clothing with her red curls (which had grown from a mass of frizz into long waves like locks) being allowed to hold their natural shape, instead of pinned up out of her face, Luisa couldn't help herself but stare. 

"Stop what?" Rose asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she watched Luisa, this soft and indulgent look in her eyes as she did so.

"Talking like that. People will start to think that you're getting soft, Ruvelle."

"Only if you tell them, Alver" Rose replied, the laugh she was trying to contain evident in her tone as she dropped her arms down and started to walk up to her. 

"How was work?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist from behind when she reached her and making Luisa relax into their strength. Resting her head against her shoulder and pulling her in close. 

Work was pretty much the same as ever. Luisa had joined Coronet's main hospital once her own apprenticeship had ended. Working out in the furthest corners of the planet when any major outbreak or epidemics occurred. Finding the ability to support their most vulnerable as satisfying as she had hoped. Maybe even more.

That was a couple of months before Rose returned from her latest work venture. Announcing that she was now officially no longer an apprentice and that, if she still wanted to, they could be together.

And Luisa, having ran up and practically thrown herself into Rose's arms when they reunited at the landing platform of Coronet's docking station (where the Ruvelles had by then set up an base in honour of Rose's father for when they visited the planet) had simply beamed and lent up to kiss her. Knowing everything was finally right for them after 6 years of waiting. 

That was 2 years ago now.

Back in the here and now she breathed in the smell of Rose's perfume and luxuriated in the feeling of having her so close.

"It was fine." She replied plainly, not really wishing to discuss it now now. She reached one hand back behind her to stroke the red locks there. Her fingers gliding through the silky curls indulgently. 

"Fine?" 

"Yeah, fine." Any of the other words she could use to describe it would just make Rose worry. She she didn't want that right now.

"Come on, I want to have a bath now it's finally sorted out." She moved out of Rose's grip, her own hand trailing down the red head's arm to her hand, linking their fingers together as she began to lead her inside. 

Their bath had been broke for about a month. Resulting in many shared 'for efficiency' or 'monetary reason' showers, or Rose washing herself at her family's base before or after a long day of meetings.

It had been caused by a what Rose had like to call 'frankly absurd' session of bath sex. Where Luisa pushing Rose back against the non tap edge had led to her breaking the fairly worn down soap stand off the side of the wall with her elbow. The brunette having claimed it was to have an easier position to straddle her without worrying about her back hitting the faucets. 

Added with a blockage of several of the pipes that made the water turn almost purple in colour, it made them agree for the need for a maintenance droid to come and take a look at it.

"It's only taken so long cause of that old droid you use." 

"What 222-7a?" Luisa frowned, amused at the bitterness in the other woman's tone. That Otaga droid was something that she knew Rose thought she was ridiculously sentimental about. Always had been. But that didn't mean she should just get rid of it.

He's been with my family since before I was born Rose." She explained for what felt like the thousandth time. "I'm not about to get rid of him just because you distrust droids." 

"It's not that I distrust them, it's just I would prefer to have a sentient being look over devices we actually use." Rose pointedly replied, trying to grasp Luisa's waist and pull her in again. But the other woman's attempt to escape made the action more like a pinch as she slipped out of the reach of her grasp. 

"Devices?" Luisa smiled teasingly, wrestling Rose's hands away from her. God forbid Rose ever have any emotions for anything that wasn't sentient which wasn't resentment or dismissive. 

"Get in the bathroom, Ruvelle" she continued, reaching out in front of her to grasp the taller woman lightly by the collar of her white shirt and trying to push her gently back towards the room she wanted. 

But Rose refused to budge. Opting to stand there with her hands on her hips before grasping Luisa by her wrists and pulling her in for a kiss. 

She started gently and then opened her mouth to deepen it. Running her tongue over the other woman's lips as a way of asking entry. Luisa responded as always, whimpering approvingly into the kiss and throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck. Another whimper from her being swallowed by Rose's mouth as she wrapped her arms around her then, pulling Luisa into her body. 

With a small triumphant smirk, Luisa pulled back. Keeping her arms where they were but digging her fingers into the curls at the back of Rose's neck. "Bathroom, or I'll tell the delegation from the banking clans about the special thing you like me to do."

"You wouldn't"

"I would" she continued, trying her best but failing to make her tone sound serious as she pushed Rose back for a second time towards that door. "Bath, now" 

/

So work that day had been 'fine'. 

She had been minding her own business on her lunch break, stood watching the passers by below from hospital's third floor, when a voice brought her out of her daze. "Dr Luisa Alver?"

"Yes" she muttered before turning to make it clear that she had heard. Expecting to see a patient or a messenger waiting for her attention. "Hello?"

She was actually greeted with the sight of a female Selonian standing incredibly close. As if nervous of the surrounding population. "My name is Gestur Dhuramav, and I need to speak to you."

"I'm listening?" She replied, after taking a moment to realise that this one had come alone. She was without her clan. And she was sneaking around, hiding, very untypical Selonian behaviour. This must be important. 

"Ive been sent by General Madine to speak to you." 

"Madine? As in Crix Madine?" She repeated the name of the Corellian commander with caution, aware that any one around them could be an Imperial spy. She wouldn't be the first one caught out by them in the hospital. "You're part of the Rebel Alliance." 

"Yes and I'm here to tell you that your skills are needed Dr Alver. The Alliance needs you. You are one of best known medics in the whole of the galaxy and we need you." The female pleaded, holding a holopad out for her to take expectantly. 

"I'm sorry I can't..." Luisa stuttered but nevertheless reached forward to take the piece. 

"There will be a meeting later this week for any members in this city" her voice had remained quiet but she sounded more confident now as the surrounding visitors and patients were now heading back towards their respective wards. 

"How.." Luisa shook her head disbelievingly, running her hand over the pad's surface subconsciously. What was happening right now? She was just on her break, why was she now discussing Rebel meetings!

"We will send word to you and give you an address." Just how exactly did they intend to do that? They couldn't possibly know where she could they? But then again, if wasn't as if that information was hard to acquire, and they had found out where she worked. It mustn't be too hard nowadays, she thought looking out the window, thinking off all possible things that could go wrong. 

"For the sake of the galaxy, Dr Alver, please attend." Luisa looked back then, ready to make her refusal clear, but the female had disappeared. Leaving her stood dazed and confused in the middle of a now empty corridor.

What in blaze's name was going on? 

/

Rose herself had had an equally 'fine' day. Starting with her meeting with several different delegations. Including the one from the Pyke Syndicate regarding the transfer of spices from Mandalorian airspace into the reaches of the Outer Rim where only the Ruvelle's had a stake. 

But it had finished with a more confusing than normal conversation with her stepmother at her private apartments in the higher end of the city.

"You see the Empire is right about this at least. Security is best imposed by them." Elena had explained, turning to face Rose from where she was stood staring out the window. "You're too young to remember the time before but the war ravaged across the entire galaxy, even neutral planets were affected ."

"I know, I know. And the Jedi tried to kill the chancellor. You've told me this a thousand times." Rose rolled her eyes then as she distracted herself with one of the floating ornaments at the table.

"Well then, perhaps its time you started listening." Elena stressed, motioning to her with the glass in her hand. Clearly annoyed at the younger woman's attitude. "Corellia is apparently becoming a major rebel hideout and you know what the rebels want."

"To implement their own rule and revive the Jedi Order. I know" Rose huffed, leaning back in her seat and fixing her gaze on a spot in the ceiling. "and the Jedi were the ones who mobilised the clone army and started the war." She finished monotonously, reeling off the teaching like it was a mantra drilled into her brain. 

"Exactly." Elena stressed, placing her glass down and moving to sit across from her at the table. Her eyes expectant and almost harsh. "So what are you going to do about it."

"There's nothing I can do. I'm just a trading negotiator." Rose replied, the disbelief clear in her tone. 

"You're a Ruvelle." The older woman replied, as though that was justification enough. 

Her family had been famous for its dealing in the outer rim when she was young, the Hutts were regular customers of their's and they had contacts that would have made the likes of the Nightsisters cringe in fear, but even before that they'd been famed supporters of the Sith and had commanded vast amounts of wealth and territory through their work.

But here was the catch, the one that Rose couldn't help but notice as she watched her step mother go on about her supposed duty. They didn't control anything anymore. That had all but disappeared with her father's death. 

She'd managed to leave not long after that. Claiming Luisa needed her home and knowing for a fact that her step mother shut her out - mentally and sometimes physically out the door - when she mentioned her girlfriend.

But that last bit had bothered her from the moment she left. Boarding her ship and setting the co-ordinates to take her home. What did Elena expect of her? She was just one woman. How could she change anything?

Even if she was a Ruvelle.

/

That night, Luisa was woken by a sound coming from within their apartment. Shifting further into the bed in attempt to got warmer from the winter cold. She reached over to the other side to find, where she normally would have expected another warm body, it was surprisingly empty. 

"Rose" she called, sitting up and looking around to see if she could find the other woman within their room. When she found that she couldn't, she pulled back her side of the comforter, swung her legs off the bed and began her search to find the red head. 

Advancing towards their balcony, she called out again. Wrapping the shawl she had grabbed off the end of the bed further around her to shield from the cold, she caught the reflection of a figure through the full length glass doors leading out there. Stepping briefly outside, she found Rose stood out there, arms crossed and not seeming to feel the cold at all. "Honey?

"Yeah?" Rose answered, though still looking out in front of her and sounding very far away then. As if lost in her thoughts. Rather like when they were children and she would revert info herself. 

"Come back to bed" the brunette called, making sure that her tone sounded reassuring and loving as she waved her in with a small smile, eager to stop her spiralling like before. "It's too late to be stood out here"

She'd never seen the other woman do this before though. It was as though she wasn't present in her own body.

"Yes" Rose murmured, turning around to face her. Her eyes still slightly distant but she did begin walking back inside. Taking the tanned hand in her own. Smiling slightly and clutching Luisa's hand comfortingly to calm the worry that was now shining behind the shorter woman's eyes. 

The second before she was about to go back inside, crossing the threshold, she glanced out into the night again. Releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding as the warmth from indoors flooded over her now freezing skin, she couldn't help but think.

What now?


	5. The rebel meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra long wait lads, had very little time to work on this. I have about 3 weeks before I'm off to uni so I intend to get the last chapter done soon as well as that is half done now.
> 
> As always, thanks for sticking with it and forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Luisa smiled as she woke to feel of soft lips against the skin of her neck. Leaning her head back against the shoulder of the body behind her and sighing when the lips began to suck there gently. No doubt intending to leave a mark.

"Let's just stay here." Rose muttered, pausing her lip's movement to take Luisa's earlobe in her teeth and pull gently. 

"We can't. I have to go to work." Luis sighed, her hand reaching behind her to stroke the smooth hair there. " And so do you?"

Rose was in the process of negotiating terms for shipments of N'Omis flowers with some ambassadors from Toydaria. As the prices of the small flower had seemingly spiked since they became the latest fashion in hair pieces for women on Coruscant. But it was proving to be a rather draining process.

"They've cancelled another meeting so I don't have anything until this evening. So..." Rose breathed against her skin. Making Luisa sigh in turn as she felt the hands that had been holding her hips start to make slow progress up her body suggestively. 

"So... you can focus on that deal with the warden of the Crypt." She replied, moving away from those tempting hands, out of the bed and towards her clothes where she had left them out the night before. "You know, the one from Pujool." She tried, smiling at the red head as she started to pull her work trousers on. 

"I know." Rose huffed, watching as the other woman started to get dressed. Her eyes following the lines of her girlfriend's body appreciatively. This was certainly not how she wanted to spend her morning. 

"Luisa, come back to bed." Luisa couldn't help how her breath caught at the sound of the other woman's voice. The longing was clear in her tone but Luisa refused to give in. Not at all helped by the sight of Rose leaning towards her, her hand outstretched ready for her to take.

She had stuff she needed to do today. She couldn't spend all day lounging around in bed. No matter how tempting the contents of that bed looked. 

"If I could then I would, but I need to go." She sighed, coming back over to the bed and leaning down to kiss her. Indulging her need for the taste of the other woman's lips. However she pulled back before they could get too lost in it. Moving Rose's hand from her hair. 

"Darling?" She pleaded knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get ready if the woman didn't stop. But it was clearly one of 'those' mornings for the red head. As for several moments, it seemed she wouldn't give in.

But, eventually, as always, she did. 

"Fine." Rose huffed, her body slouching back into the pillow as she heard the other woman go about continuing to get ready for the day.

"I love you" she called a while later when she heard Luisa's shoes by the front door. Only just hearing the hint of a reply as they shut behind her. 

Rose sighed, turning over in the bed and pulling the blankets up to get comfy again. They smelt of Luisa. The faintest hint of her nautrel smell still lingering there. 

Today was gonna be a long day she could just feel it. 

/

Luisa took a calming breath in, sinking further into her seat. 

She couldn't help but feel suspicious of everyone around. Any one of them could be a spy, an informant. They could get the details of every life form here and give them to whoever they reported to. And that would be it, she and everyone around her would be killed. Slaughtered.

Dissent was banned in a democratically elected Empire. The galaxy had chosen one man rule under the Emperor and everyone here could be sentenced to death for high treason and everyone would call it justice. They'd chosen to ignore the people's choice and therefore deserved any punishment they got.

And the worse thing was, Luisa knew that Rose agreed with it. She saw the death of traitors a necessary evil for the sake of stability. And not the horror that it was. 

She shouldn't have come. She should have just gone home when her shift finished. She could of cooked a nice meal and spent some time to herself. But instead she was sat in a crowd who might just be the death of the her.

She was brought out of her inner ramblings by a human man stepping up onto the platform in the middle of the room. A tall, fair skinned, white haired man who Luisa recognised from holograms. 

"Thank you everyone for coming." General Crix Madine began, momentarily bring a hushed silence to the crowds around him. "We're well aware of the great cost it means for each of you. But this is of paramount importance." He finished with a serious tone. 

"I should hope so" muttered one Mon Calamari next to her. Reclining back in his seat and slouching. 

"We understand that the Emperor has plans for a ship like no other." General Madine's voice began again, drawing her attention back to him. His stance and tone confident but there was a pause in his speech as though he was nervous of this next bit. "From recent intelligence we believe it to be called the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station. Or the 'Death Star'". A hologram of the ship's blue prints was projected in front of him. Making others lean in closer to get a better look. "From our understanding this ship will have the ability to destroy entire planets."

The hall filled with commotion then. Couples turning to each other in fear. People getting up to leave as they didn't want to risk a second longer in this company. Others shouting for immediate action to stop it. Banging their fists on the table in anger and voices reaching higher decibels than normal with the smell of fear in the air.

General Madine called for calm then. His hands raising from their resting place to get the crowds' attention back. 

"The technology was developed by a scientist named Galen Walton Erso" the clip changed then to reveal a tall, brooding looking gentlemen with grey hair with a small child by his side. "We need to start building up the forces available on this planet to help the Rebel Alliance." 

"How do you intend to do that?" One Jenet called out, his question making others call out in agreement. Everyone was eager for an explanation to that. 

"Through you, that is why you were all invited here today." He replied, continuing his speech over the answering groans and some clapping he got for that remark. 

Logically, Luisa knew the words she was hearing were treasonous and could have devastating repercussions for everyone. Not just her and Rose, but her father, Rafeal and Petra and their girls, even Elena. But in her heart, she knew what her choice was and she knew her answer.

She would have to help. Or at least try to. 

/

"Luisa" the woman in question rolled her eyes as she heard someone call to her. Slowly becoming tired of strangers approaching her in the street. First at the hospital then now here.

She turned at that voice. Feeling tense with worry after she had exited the meeting, heading General Maxine's pleas. Trying to avoid any contact with others but being greeted by the sight of a another human female. "Hello ?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" Should she? The woman did look slightly familiar but she couldn't tell exactly where from. "It's been a long time." 

"Oh my god, Alison!" It hit her like a wave then. All the memories of the other girl suddenly flooding her senses. She had always viewed her as a friend, someone to spend time with when she wasn't near Rose. Someone who she had always been slightly fond of. "How are you?"

"Im pretty fine, you?" The other woman smiled, lighting up the gentle features of her face. "The last I heard of you, you'd left the Marbella and were living further down town." 

"Yes, four years now." 'With Rose' she could hear herself saying that part internally but it's like the words were replaced with new ones. Ones that asked. "And you? I thought you'd gone to Coruscant with your family." 

"I did." Luisa felt suddenly guilty by how the other woman's face dropped for a second then. "But after one hell of a break up, I decided I needed a change of scene." Luisa couldn't help but smile as she watched this old friend talk. Feeling a content warmth like sensation run over her. "And then Mrs Ruvelle invited me to stay." 

"Elena?" That snapped her out of her musings. She couldn't have heard that right. There was no way Elena would risk such a thing. She was just as bad as Mr Ruvelle had been when it came to Inner Rim inhabitants. 

"Yes, she said that I was always welcome." She sounded as pleasantly surprised as Luisa felt confused. Why would Elena do such a thing? 

"But I thought your families hated each other." 

"So did I, but enough about her" She reached out to take both of Luisa's hands in her own. "I'm sure you know the diner just round the corner. The one with togorian only workers." At the nodded reply she got, her grin only grew. This flirty glint in her eyes. "Let's go for lunch."

And Luisa, feeling slightly overwhelmed but glad to see an old friend, found herself nodding and walking out the doors a moment's later.  
/

"There's a man I want you to meet." Elena announced, walking into Rose's office at the family base and sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

"Excuse me?" Rose answered, turning to the man stood beside the desk waiting, taking the holopad to sign for the latest shipment he had delivered and nodded for him to leave them. 

"He works for the Emperor so it would all be above board." Elena told her, crossing her legs despite the sharp cut of her skirt. The still long and smooth skin of her calves pulling the gaze of the man in as he walked past. Making Rose roll her eyes at him. "He's eager to meet you." 

"Who is he?" She asked 

"His name is commander Casso Tagge and he is in line to be made Grand General of the Imperial Army very soon." The name was familiar but Rose wasn't convinced. "He said he'd be glad to meet the latest of the Ruvelle family. His family own the Taggeco mining cooperation in Coruscant."

"I don't know, I'd have to ask Luisa what she thought first, this would affect both of us." 

"Forget Luisa" Elena stressed, the annoyance in how she mentioned her girlfriend's name making Rose's shoulders tense. She was never going to understand the importance of Luisa to her. "This is more important and valuable than anything that has been offered to you your entire life." 

"No" Rose corrected moving to stand over by the window and look out over the docking bays below. "the most important thing I've ever been offered is Luisa's heart. I won't hear any more of this." She made sure to use the authoritative tone she always used at work. Trying to gain some status in this situation. 

"If you ever had it." Elena muttered, brushing a hand over the material of her skirt. Smoothing down a few of the creases that her movements had caused. 

"What?" Rose turned, having only heard mumbles of that and fearing for the worst. She never liked mumbling, it mean people could say stuff without her knowing and that being out of her control meant she couldn't handle it.

"I said only if you're sure." Elena looked back to her and smiled in a way that she knew from past occasions that the younger woman would be fooled by.


End file.
